


Ronan's Secret

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Teen Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang gets to know Blue and Ronan just happens to admit something. Something *totally* unexpected too, mind you.Oneshot/drabble





	Ronan's Secret

"Okay guys, so Blue can get to know us better, let's all say something that we've never told each other before!" Gansey was way too chipper about this. Blue, to her credit, looked mildly interested, while their other three friends just sort of rolled their eyes. Gansey, naturally, took no notice. He looked at Ronan. "Ronan, you go first." 

"Uh." Ronan thought for a moment. He'd humor him. "...well, when I first got to Aglionby there was this boy in my class I had a crush on--"

"You're gay?" Blue interrupted.

He glared at her. "Yeah, got a problem?" 

She didn't of course, and said so, so he went on. 

"Anyway. I liked this guy but I didn't know how to tell him so I just wrote 'get out of my school'."

Silence. 

"...yeah, I remember when he did that," Gansey muttered to Noah, who smirked and nodded. 

"Wait." Adam interrupted, and the others glanced at him. "That was  _you?"_

Plot twist. 


End file.
